RIP Baratinha Ninja Uiiáá
by PrincessOfOcean
Summary: AS PRÓPRIAS AUTORAS fazendo rippagem da fic de quatro anos atrás! Vão perder a oportunidade de rir? RIPPAGEM DE A BARATINHA NINJA UIIÁÁ  horror por que a fic é um horror


**[Fidelliz]: Ok, cá estamos nós para ripparmos a nossa própria fic que escrevemos a mais de três anos.**

**(Princess): Bom, como é esperado, quando somos menores fazemos coisas meio idiotas e sem sentido, que depois de um certo tempo nós até duvidamos que as pessoas que nos elogiaram foram verdadeiras! E assim, mesmo com vergonha de nós mesmas, resolvemos rippar esta fic pra alegria e contentamento de vocês! : DD**

**[Fidelliz]: Ninguém imagina a vergonha que eu sinto lendo isso de novo. Eu fiquei rindo uns bons minutos lembrando de como eu era e como eu escrevia. Chega de enrolação e vamos começar a rippagem~**

**P/O/O**: Olá pessoal! **(Princess: Oi eu de quatro anos atrás! –q Quase ninguém leu essa fic, que pessoal, menina?)**

**TS:** oi pessoas = - = (com problemas de saúde e mental um pouco também **[Fidelliz: Acho que eu não precisava escrever isso, conforme alguém fosse lendo a fic iria perceber sozinho]**) eu acho que to aqui pra ajudar e . e **(Princess: Não? SÉRIO? Pensei que estivesse aqui pra contar carneiros! –q) [Fidelliz: É que eu queria ficar famosa sem fazer nada na fic] (Princess: vish.)**

**P/O/O: **Essa é minha prima Bia \o

Eu vou convencer ela a fazer uma conta na para as pessoinhas verem o grande talento dela... **[Fidelliz: Que isso? Site de prostituição!]** Eu me espiro nela! XDD e esse "TS" é tenshistar... Significa: "anjo estrela" *-* **[Fidelliz: Quem perguntou?] (Princess: Vish. Sério mesmo?)**

**TS: **eu sou uma meio palhaçinha por causa do meu pai q é a comédia encarnada em forma humana, então, na hora que estiverem morrendo de rir lembrem-se de mim : D **(Princess: Que momento foi esse? Acho que não existe) [Fidelliz: Alguém deve ter rido sim. Algo tipo: Como essas meninas conseguem ser tão idiotas?]** ,eu também sei desenhar eu so boa tiuuu ' w ' **(Princess: Estamos em uma fic, pra que diabos falar de desenhos?) [Fidelliz: É tudo mentira! Eu não era boa. Ainda bem que ninguém foi ver, creio] (Princess: Ah, para. Era sim. Mas não vamos discutir no meu da rippagem por que se não farão uma rippagem da nossa rippagem!)**/ se quiserem ver é aqui, é no deviant art e a conta é tenshi star ^^ (ALERTA MERCHADAJING ) e.e , e brigada **(Princess: Não precisa brigar, nein!) ** eu sei que sirvo de inspiração a muuuuuuiiitas pessoas **[Fidelliz: Masoque] (Princess: Isso era realmente necessário?)**, fazer o que se eu sou um exemplo em tudo o que eu faço ( momento levantando a moral)**[Fidelliz: Hoje em dia eu tenho alto estima baixa para não pagar um mico desses de novo]**e pra acaba com meu descurço **(Princess: O que seria descurço?) [ Fidelliz: Será que eu tentei escrever: "de bruços"?]** VIVA HETALIA! xD **(Princess: Nisso eu concordo, viva hetalia, mas precisava por isso numa fic de humor de NARUTO?)**

A baratinha ninja .Uiiiáá. **(Princess: Tipo, tudo bem ela ser ninja, mas precisava do uiiiáá? Vish.) [Fidelliz: Estou com muito medo]**

Numa importante reunião da akatsuki... **(Princess: Percebam a bela introdução! Riquíssima em detalhes, os menores possíveis! Parecendo até Crepúsculo...) [Fidelliz: Os melhores escritores da antiguidade ficariam envergonhados de como eles não escreviam de forma tão suprema e majestosa como nós].**

-tenho uma importante coisa para dizer para vocês... Essa notícia pode mudar a vida de vocês! – Pein **(Princess: Claro, claro, mudou muito... Pra pior, pra nos deixar mais envergonhados!).**

-e qual seria essa notícia chefia? – kisame **[Fidelliz: Cadê a letra maiúscula no início da frase?] (Princess: Se ligue na pontuação corretíssima a nível de gentleman! Repare também na descrição elaborada dos sentimentos do Kisame!) [Fidelliz: Todos seus pensamentos, toda sua trama enigmática, sua pele azul que ficava roxa bebê cor de parede na luz do sol, seus olhos cor de ônix!]**

-temos uma baratinha aqui no nosso esconderijo! – pein **(Princess: Por que eles teriam uma barata? Toda a comida da casa vai pro peixinho de aquário do Kisame).**

... – momento de silêncio com direito a grilinhos... **[Fidelliz: Isso é uma fala, mesmo sem que alguém tenha dito algo].**

-E ELA É NINJA !- pein **(Princess: OH MEU DEUS FUJAM PRAS COLINAS! UMA BARATA NINJA! Seria pior se fosse voadora...) [Fidelliz: Eu tenho certeza que todos entendem o estado do Pain. Seus medos, angústias, sua testa suada de pavor do que acontecerá no futuro desconhecido!].**

todos gritam e correm que nem bichinhas pedindo por clemência **(Princess: Não é muito bem "que nem bichinhas" já que eles são os próprios...) [Fidelliz: Acho que essa fic não seria trash sem os akatsukis agindo como retardados...].**

-tamu #$%&¨*% - hidan **(Princess: Fala importante que define o final enigmático da trama! **_***tan tan tan TAAAAN!*) **_**[Fidelliz: Se tivéssemos escrito os palavrões seria mais engraçado. Não entendo por que todo mundo ri quando alguém fala um palavrão].**

*deidara desmaia*** (Princess: Típico de fic yaoi.)[Fidelliz: Deidara é um lindo rapaz com um coração frágil de donzela].**

*itachi batendo com a cabeça na parede* **(Princess: Realmente não consigo imaginar Itachi sendo a pessoa que ele é, fazendo tal coisa...) [Fidelliz: O único homem sério que eu vejo fazendo isso é o Von Karma. Só por que ele fez isso de verdade...].**

*konan aparece* **(Princess: Todos correm como gazelas por que a Konan é mulher macho. *Paraíba masculina, muié macho sin sinhô!* -q) [Fidelliz: Do nada a Konan surge. Parece até que ela estava lurkando pelo esconderijo esperando a oportunidade de aparecer].**

- que merda é essa? Por que as bichinhas tão gritando como se tivessem enfiando a tromba de um elefante no ** de vocês hein? **(Princess: vish, Konan botando moral nos akatsukis viadinhos. O mais hetero ai é o Pain e não se fala mais nisso...) [Fidelliz: Se enfiassem uma tromba de um elefante no meu anus eu não iria gritar, eu iria morrer de hemorragia...]** –konan com o cabelo despenteado, com camisola e com um porrete na mão **(Princess: Dona Florinda, que milagre vê-la por aqui!) [Fidelliz: Konan é da puliça e vai dar umas porradas nos praibóis].**

-tobi ter medoo! Ter barata em akatsuki, eu morrer de medo de baratas elas são u mauuu ó m x –tobi. **(Princess: Se liga na ortografia e na corretíssima pontuação, estou emocionada com tamanha beleza da forma!) [Fidelliz: Oh não, começaram os emots...].**

-tão de sacanagem com a minha cara né?-konan **[Fidelliz: Não, nós só estamos em uma fic trash mesmo, Konan. Vá se acostumando por que vai piorar cada vez mais]**

-nem precisa, você já fez isso sozinha, sua cara ta parecendo maracujá de gaveta, ta pior que o kakuzu – deidara volta a vida do nada **[Fidelliz: Fala sério Deidara, o Kakuzu é muito sedutor, 'mó broto. Se ele cai na minha rede...] (Princess: Concordo, melhor que muito adolescente por ai...)**

- vem cá viadinho, duvido tu fala de novo, eu enfio esse porrete onde o sol não toca Ò ^ Ó –konan. **[Fidelliz: Para quê descrição do personagem quando se tem emots?]**

*zetsu em posição fetal com medo* **(Princess: Vish.)**

-essa barata vai me devorar! Eu sinto com o meu 7 º sentido de planta x . **x** – zetsu **[Fidelliz: Não tem como ficar mais tosco que isso].**

*konan respira fundo, bem fundo mesmo* **(Princess: ALELUIA, UM DETALHE!) [Fidelliz: Que tem importância -10 na trama].**

-você é um comedor de gente e esta com medo de UMA MÍSERA BARATA!-konan **(Princess: ZETSU PEGADOR KKKKKKKKKKKKK) [Fidelliz: Zetsu é top top na balada!].**

-é T O **T**- zetsu **(Princess: Outro detalhe não importante para trama, eeeeÊeeêEê!)**

*konan vê pein escrevendo alguma coisa* **[Fidelliz: Por que todos os detalhes precisam ser escritos em asterístico?]**

- que merda é essa ?-konan

- é um testamento x:.:x- Pein

- Você por acaso vai se matar? Oõ'- Konan **(Princess: Se ele leu isso, pode se dizer que a resposta é sim!) [Fidelliz: Eu me mataria se estivesse nessa fic. Opa, eu estou *se mata*]**

- quando a barata me matar quero que meus filhos levem as coisas que eu ganhei na vida – Pein** (Princess: O cúmulo da viadíce.) **

- 1° QUE FILHOS? **(F. e P.: Não seus.)** Você ta me traindo? Ta me achando com cara de corna? **(Princess: Meu Deus, santos erros ortográficos!) [Fidelliz: Corna não se vê pela cara e sim pela galhada, querida Konan]** ÈÈÈÈ? **(Princess: Seria pra pôr agudo, e não crase, certo?)** Se você responder sim eu te mato! **[Fidelliz: Okey, então pra que perguntar?]** Não pior **(Princess: não pior? Cheeessus, QUEIMA)**, eu te boto uma galhada maior do que a do Zetsu! **[Fidelliz: Será que assim fica maior que a sua?]** (P/O/O: Zetsu não tem galhada! Éé eu acho que a konan exagerou um pouquinho no álcool ontem a Noite **(Princess: Konan não leva letra maiúscula mas noite leva, comassim?)**) (TS:se dirigir não beba , se beber me chame pra dirigi, **(Princess: Vish, dirigi?)** mas isso vai acaba no mesmo por que eu tenho um só neurônio e não tenho coordenação motora, se beber me chame , apesar de um ser de menor : D ) **[Fidelliz: Disse a menina que tinha menos de quatorze anos. Olha que eu não bebo e nem faço questão de beber].**

- Calma muié O:.:O –Pein

-NÃO ACABEI AINDA! 2°: O QUE VOCÊ GANHOU NA VIDA? SÓ UMA ORGANIZAÇÃO DE MERDA QUE TEM MEDO DE BARATA ¬¬- Konan **(Princess: Issaê, Pein, toma vergonha na cara!) [Fidelliz: A verdade dói.]**

-ó:.:ò- Pein **(Princess: Nem adianta ficar com essa cara não, eh.)**

**Locutor do progama do Ratinho: [Fidelliz: PROGAMA? *vai pra esquina e roda a bolsa*]**

Fim do capitulo 1 . no próximo capitulo teremos a continuação dessa história... e no próximo capitulo a baratinha ninja terá uma lacraia kunoichi ajudante! **(Princess: NÃO! TEM CONTINUAÇÃO?)**

**P/O/O: **Eh "organização de merda que tem medo de barata" mais eu amo zoa com a cara deles '3' **(Princess: QUEIMA CHESSUSSS!)**

**TS: **eu mais ainda, amo zoa com a cara daquele bando de viado xD **[Fidelliz: Concordância verbal mandou mensagem. Disse que seria legal se você fizesse bom uso dela]**

**P/O/O and TS: **ORGANIZAÇÃO YAOISISTA! **(Princess: AND é sacanagem. Mas tenho que concordar na parte que se refere à Akatsuki ser completamente yaoi, isso incluí a Konan, por que mulher ela não é.) [Fidelliz: Yey].**

**_Fimmm (coro de aleluia em tailandês cantados por pessoas mudas e sem os membros) _(F. e P.: MASOQUE? Ainda bem que terminou...)**

**Princess: **Bom, se vocês gostarem, mandem reviews pra que possamos fazer o segundo capítulo. JA NEE!

**Fidelliz:** Ou não.

Parte inferior do formulário


End file.
